Of Embers and Steel
by RuhiNunchuck
Summary: Directly follows Betrothed. Sokka said the story between Zuko and Toph was a long one. So the Kyoshi Warrior goes to the Earth Bender for the tale. *Sukka/Kataang/Maiko/Toko/onesided Tokka*


A/N: Thank you for checking out Of Embers and Steel. If you have not read Betrothed yet please do. It comes before this and some things will not make sense if you read this. Also note that Betrothed is a Sukka fic but there is implied Tokka and the ever important Toko that makes this fic possible. If you have read Betrothed...then enjoy Of Embers and Steel. Please remember to review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toph sat in her room in Ba Sing Se. She was really starting to get sick of this city. She was pretty sure she explained her distaste for the place on her first trip there with the others. The blind earthbender let herself fall backwards onto the floor, putting her palms to the floor. Through the building's foundation she could feel the cool hard earth. She grinned at the ceiling. While she was considering picking her toes again there was a soft rapt at her door. Toph had felt her coming, if barely but she still jumped at the sound.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened slowly and Suki peered around it, "Toph? Are you busy?"

Toph sat up, "Not really. Just being one with the earth…or trying to."

Suki laughed as she opened the door wider, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be an earth bender."

"Dirty" Toph replied, sticking her finger in her ear, "Ya need something fangirl?"

"Um, actually, yes." She looked away from Toph for a moment, then back at her, "I…. well I'm sure you know what happened. With me…and Sokka."

Toph laughed, "Yeah, I know all about that." she laughed again, "You're so paranoid."

Suki looked away shamefully, "I'm really sorry about that Toph. I had no idea that you were helping him with the necklace. " Her hand automatically went to the betrothal necklace around her neck, Toph snorted another laugh, "And I didn't know about you and Zuko." She finished, looking straight at the blind girl.

Toph stopped laughing and felt heat rush to her face, "Yeah…Sparky."

"Um, Sokka said it was a long story and…if you don't mind. I'd like to hear it."

Toph regarded the other girl for a moment, "Well you see genuinely interested. I also suspect you want to make sure I'm not still after Sokka."

"What?" Suki made a small gasp, "Not at all."

"You're lying." Toph smirked at her, "You know I know." She wiggled her feet at her.

Suki sighed, "Well, maybe a little."

She smiled, "That's better."

The Kyoshi Warrior laughed, "Sorry. So, will you?"

Toph sighed and stood up, "Sure." She walked over to the table and sat down, motioning to Suki to take the other seat.

"I'll start from pretty early on, I guess. Back at Serpents Pass. Back when I still had the crush on Sokka." She felt Suki shift uncomfortably, "So it kinda went like this."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

TOPH was furious at Sokka; ever since _she_ showed up he had been completely ignoring his Earthbending companion. What was so great about Suki anyways? She was not even a bender! She fought with FANS for spirits sake! Toph shook her head, trying to sort out her anger. She could feel the others moving around gathering their stuff.

She felt Katara hugging Aang.

"I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this." Aang said, his voice decisive.

"See ya in the big city." Sokka said as Toph handed Aang his glider.

"Say hi to the big fuzzball for me." She punched the Avatar in the arm.

Katara's voice was soft, "You'll find him Aang."

"I know. Thank you Katara."

Toph made a face, they sounded so lovey-dovey.

Momo purred and landed next to Aang who looked at the lemur, "You ready Momo?" The creature chirped in reply and Aang snapped his glider open and left.

The group parted to continue packing up, Toph felt Suki walking up to Sokka. The earth bender strained to hear what they were saying.

"Sokka, It's been really great to see you." Suki said.

"Whoa, Hold on." Sokka straightened up and turned to the female warrior, "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely." she explained, "But now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi warriors."

Toph smiled in spite of herself. Finally.

"So, you came along to protect _me_?" Sokka replied, his voice heavy in disbelief.

"Listen," Suki's voice was quiet now, Toph could barely hear her, "I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking, and saying things, I just got carried away and before I knew it I…

Suki was suddenly cut off; Toph had felt Sokka move forward suddenly. She was glad her back was to them because she was sure the look of absolute terror on her face would have given her away. She felt Sokka pull back.

"You talk to much." he said, leaning in again.

Toph felt Suki move closer to him and their kiss deepen. She could not keep the rage that was building inside her in check. So she grabbed her bag and stormed off.

She could not believe it. Why?! What was so special about that stupid island girl? Why did Sokka like Suki more then her? Toph bent a large rock out of a nearby wall and chucked it quite a ways away.

She sat down on the ground and began sobbing and throwing rocks.

"Whoa! Toph?!" She heard Katara call out, "Toph what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Toph cried, "Just go away and leave me alone."

But she knew Katara was too stubborn and cared too much to listen to her. She felt Katara walk forward and put a comforting hand on the earthbender's back.

"Talk to me Toph." She said in that motherly voice she always used when someone was upset.

Toph looked up at the water bender, "Why does he like her so much!?"

Katara gasped, "What?"

"Sokka." Toph ran a dirty hand across her tear-streaked face, "What's so great about Suki anyways? Why won't he like me like that?!"

Katara was taken aback by this new side of Toph, "Wait. Let me get this straight, you like Sokka?'

"Is Aang an Air bender?" Toph snorted.

"I-I had no idea." the other girl sat down next to Toph.

"Well now you know. Whoopee!" she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"Toph…" her hand touched Toph back again. Neither of them knew what to say.

"You know what?" Toph stood, "Forget it. We have to go meet Twinkletoes in Ba Sing Se. Lets go."

Katara stood, brushing the dirt off her clothes, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine." She stalked back to where Sokka was strapping on his bag.

"Where'd you guys go? We have to get to Ba Sing Se to meet Aang." Sokka said as she walked up.

"Yeah yeah, we hear ya Snoozles. Just wanted to give you and _her a_ little privacy." Toph hoped he would catch the edge on her voice, but he did not.

"Well, she's gone back to the other warriors." There was a slight sadness in his voice that tugged at Toph's heart. She was angry with Suki for making him sad like that.

"Alright guys. We're losing daylight." Katara said, breaking the silence.

Toph picked up her stuff and fell behind the water tribe siblings as the started their trek to Ba Sing Se.

•~•~•~

Suki rung her hands, "You really felt that way towards me?"

"Yeah, at the time." Toph said bluntly, "I really hated you."

"Oh." Suki shifted again, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize to me for, fangirl." Toph rolled her eyes.

There was a brief silence.

"So when did you and Zuko…you know? " her voice trailed off.

"Chill out, I'm getting to that." Toph snorted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys! I promies I'll try to make the chapters longer after this. I just needed to get this part out of the way! Please review & look out for chapter 2 soon!


End file.
